Midnight Dawn
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Hart Tenjo knows his brother Kite has done wrong in his past. We all have. But when Hart finds out his older brother's secret, he's thrust back into a world where they're constantly on the run. It's up to Hart to protect Kite from the darkness threatening to overshadow him, and if he doesn't, they may be separated...forever.
1. Chapter 1: Fleeing the Darkness

I'm probably gonna be regretting posting yet another new story soon, but right now, I don't care.

Branches broke as they ran through the forest. Hart's wrist ached as Kite ran, pulling the younger Tenjo behind him. The blue-haired boy looked up with curiosity as the hopped over more sticks and fled into a clearing. He had cuts and rope burns from the rope that Kite had placed on him, which had confused him greatly.

Of course, Hart couldn't stay angered with his brother. He'd said he had "lost control of himself", and that's why he did that. Confused as he was, Hart continued to follow Kite. Water dripped on them as they entered a cave.

"Kite, where are we going?" Hart asked, panting for breath. Kite turned to him, no emotion on his face. "Somewhere...safe..." Kite took a while to place the word, making Hart wonder if it were as safe as it was being made out. They ran all the way to the back of the cave. Lights ran past them, thankfully not going in. Hart trembled in fear as he looked up at Kite. "Why are they after us? We've done nothing wrong."

"I have done many wrongs."

"That was in the past though, brother. Why would they still be after us?"

"I have done things you aren't aware of."

"Like what?" The question rang in Kite's ears. He shook it off and looked at his little brother. "You really don't want to know. But this is where we're staying tonight."

"To stay safe?"

"Yes."

"Okay brother." Hart lay in the dirt, shaking from the cold a bit. Kite slid off his jacket and placed it over Hart, then stepped outside when he was sure his brother was asleep. No one was around. Kite breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out into the moonlight. He glanced back at the cave.

"I'm sorry about hurting you Hart. But sometimes...I just loose control over myself." Kite hissed it to himself as his fangs poked out. He rushed off to the forest, hoping to find something to eat and hoping that Hart wouldn't notice his disappearance.

_I wish I could control myself better. My little brother will be in danger if I can't. If Faker hadn't done all those horrible things to me in the past, this may not even be occurring right now! Ahh..._ Kite took a whiff of the air as he thought this. He could smell a deer in the distance. Eyes glowing red, he sped up, proceeding to find his prey. Following the scent, he soon found him. A young buck. Kite smirked and licked his lips.

_Finally. I'm starving._ Kite lunged at the buck, giving him no time to flee whatsoever. He instantly snapped his neck, killing him. It's what he did to all his victims so he didn't have to hear them suffer. He hated hearing that. Kite bit into the buck, sucking out his blood in a calm matter. He was enjoying himself now. As the warm substance slithered down his throat, Kite began to think about what would be if this had been Hart. Tears went down the side of his face as the thought crossed his mind. Taking his fangs out of the buck's neck, he wiped his face and shook himself.

"I'd never do that to Hart. Not on purpose. Unless something like what happened tonight happens again, my little brother will be forever safe." Kite flew off into the air, allowing the breeze to hit him. He wasn't quite satisfied yet, was still hungry for blood. Another scent hit the air, and Kite floated down towards it.

_Now where is that perfect scent? _He looked around, attempting to find it. Kite's wish was granted when he spotted a doe. She smelled sweet. Kite smirked. He had a sweet fang that needed to be treated. This was the only way to. Attempting to copy his previous actions, Kite lunged at the doe. A stick hit the ground, causing her to run at the sound. Kite snickered. "That's okay, I like the thrill of a chase."

That was exactly what went down. Kite gave chase to the doe, who was running faster than that of any deer he'd ever seen. He flew up to silence his movement a bit, and slowly began to be right on top of his prey.

_At last. Boy, she's feisty. I like that in a meal._ Kite dropped down, landing right on the doe. She let out a screech as Kite broke her neck. For a minute, he stopped. That screech...god he hated hearing them suffer. But this is what he is now. A vampire, cursed to lurk in the night like this. Kite was just fortunate he was a day walker vampire. He could set foot in the sun and stay convincing as a human to Hart.

"What have I done to deserve this fate? Oh well. I can't change it now." Kite gently began to sip the doe's blood, savoring it. He was right, it was sweet. Just as it had smelled. The blond and teal-haired was enjoying this. He still didn't understand why he enjoyed it, because truly, he didn't. But whatever. Maybe it was pure vampire instinct. He even went as far as to tear into the doe and eat some of the meat that held more blood in it.

The vampire pulled away from the doe's body and took off into the sky. His stomach felt tight, convincing him he was now satisfied. The wind hit his face as he flew, and he was taking his time to do so. There was no one else out right now. The people after him and Hart were gone for the night, meaning he had once again gotten off scot-free.

He fled back into the cave, lay next to Hart and held him close. _I won't let them get us, Hart._ Kite made the promise in his head. _They will never separate us again. And I'll never be the one to hurt you._ His blood-red eyes dulled back down to sky-blue, and his fangs retreated. Kite made himself comfortable while holding Hart in an embrace, soon drifting off to sleep.

Hart opened his eyes to see who had him, and was relieved when he saw it was just Kite. The blue-haired Tenjo put his arms around Kite's neck to keep himself close as he began to drift back to sleep. He had slipped on his brother's jacket, and now the sleeves had fallen down a bit upon his arms going up.

_What's going on with you Kite? What's going on?_ Hart thought. He snuggled closer to his brother. Almost on instinct, Kite held him closer. The younger smiled. They were safe...for now. As Hart began to fall asleep, something startled him. A branch had broken in the distance. He sat up, for fear it may be the ones after them. His amber eyes stared intently as a cat went running by.

"Oh it was just a cat. Good." Hart lay back down and held onto his brother, not letting go for anything. He took one more look at Kite before feeling completely safe, then fell into a sound sleep for the first time this week.

He just wished this would all blow over.


	2. Chapter 2: Kite Reveals his Secret

It didn't shock Kite when he woke to find Hart pulling on his arm in his cute little fashion. The blond and teal-haired groaned and sat up, looking at his little brother sleepily. Hart smiled and hugged his brother. "Good morning sleepy. I thought you died in your sleep or something. You never sleep this late, brother."

Kite would've taken that as an insult if this wasn't Hart. Instead, he smiled back and yawned, then chuckled upon seeing Hart. He still had on his brother's jacket. A sweet and adorable sight to see. Kite sat up, but didn't stand. Hart sighed and sat by his brother, draping the jacket over both of them

"Kite, where have you been going at night?" The question came so quickly Kite barely caught it. He turned to Hart, his sky-blue eyes wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! Every night you go out and don't return for a solid hour. Where do you go?"

"Just...Number Hunting..." Kite trailed off, leaving Hart very concerned. Though Kite did still hunt numbers, he did it less frequently. Now, it was slowly spiking back up to all the time. Hart looked down at the ground, his golden eyes filled with confusion. Kite looked back over and sighed mentally. He'd been wanting to tell Hart that he was a vampire for about six weeks now, but was afraid of how his brother would react.

Of course, he'd be surprised. But what else would he be? Scared? Concerned? It was hard to tell. When Hart glanced back up, he gave Kite a questioning look. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Kite shook his head rather quickly and stood, slipping his jacket on in the process.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried for us." The blond and teal-haired teen stared out the entrance of the cave. He was hungry again, and was becoming dizzy because of not doing anything about it. Kite stood ad began to walk away, but as he did, he fell back down due to dizziness.

Hart became very concerned now. "Brother!" he called. Kite turned back with a smile. That hurt so badly, but he wasn't about to blow his cover right now. He was going to tonight, but certainly not now. Hart didn't seem very convinced his brother was okay until he chuckled.

"I'm okay Hart. I just tripped. What a klutz." Kite stood then, and proceeded to walk out. Hart watched as he disappeared into the forest. He was sure Kite was okay now, but not convinced he wasn't hiding something. His brother had been acting strange for a whole month now. It concerned him. The younger Tenjo sighed.

_Kite, what are you hiding from me? I'll pry it out of you if I have to. Whatever that may be._ Hart watched until he couldn't see Kite anymore, then went back into the cave. A few large rocks were laying around. He could make a fort or something with them to keep himself occupied until his brother returned.

Meanwhile...

"Where is he?"

"How would I know?"

"You're the one that's been tracking him! You should know!"

"Well I don't!"

"Figure it out then!"

"That's enough you two. We'll all find Kite." The two arguing Barians glanced back at Durbe. His eyes were demanding respect instantly from Mizael and Vector, forcing them to stop arguing. Vector, in his Rei form, snickered.

"I still think Mizael should know where Kite is. They're linked by their Galaxy Eyes and he's been tracking him for...how long again?" He turned to Mizael with a curious look. Mizael rolled his eyes and said, "Two months."

"TWO MONTHS!" Vector shot up as if he knew the answer the whole time. Durbe glared. "I don't need your input Vector. It's not the time. Right now, we need to focus on finding him, not arguing over how long it will take."

Durbe had a point. Mizael shrugged and put part of his long, blond hair behind his ear to keep it from getting in his face. "Vector brought it up." he muttered. Before Vector could respond, Durbe had silenced him with a look.

"Mizael, I want you to check that cave we passed by last night. Vector, scope the forest parts we haven't checked. I'll go check near the lake." Durbe gave his orders dully, but forcefully. Mizael gave a salute, and whacked Vector in the face doing so. The orange-haired growled but saluted as well before they split off in their directions told.

Sometime later that day...

Hart was following Kite again. They were on the run in the darkness, fleeing directly towards the outskirts of Heartland City. They had crossed through the whole forest and into another one. When they came to an area near a stream, Kite stopped. Hart looked up at his older brother in curiosity.

"Kite? Why'd we stop?"

"Hart...you need to know something about me. Something no one knows except me and the ones after me."

"What is it, Kite?"

Silence passed before Kite turned around. He dropped to Hart's level and put his hands on his shoulders. They made direct eye contact. Kite took a deep breath before saying it quietly.

"Hart...I-I'm a vampire."

More silence. Hart was wide-eyed. Kite knew this would happen. His brother was afraid of him now...or so he thought. Hart broke out in a fit of laughter. He had some tears in his eyes from all the laughing. Kite was surprised. The complete opposite of what he had expected was occurring. When Hart pulled himself together, he wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up, staring at Kite. "That's a good one brother. Real funny."

"It isn't a joke, Hart."

"Pff. If you were a vampire, don't you think I'd know? You tell me everything, and if you don't tell me, I find out myself!"

Kite was certain the only way to prove to his brother that he was a vampire was by showing him directly. The blond and teal-haired teen forced Hart to make eye contact with him. Instantly Hart regretted his laughter. His brother's pupils were blood-red, and he had fangs. The truth could not be avoided any longer.

"N-No way..." Hart stumbled backwards in fear. Kite just stayed where he was. Some rain droplets began to pelt them, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. The blue-haired boy couldn't believe it. Kite stood and looked off into the distance, his little brother still sitting in his petrified state.

"So that's why they want you... it's because you're a vampire..." Hart muttered. Kite nodded.

"Yes Hart. I would've told you sooner...but I was afraid of how you would react."

The Tenjo brothers stayed silent for a while. Finally, Hart stood up and hugged his brother from behind. Kite looked back in shock.

"Kite...I don't care if you're a vampire. I wouldn't care if you were a werewolf or a zombie or anything like that. You're still my big brother in my eyes, and I'm going to protect you for a change."

This startled Kite. He was happy his little brother wasn't mad or afraid, but he was concerned now.

"Hart..."

"I mean it. I've always relied on you to protect me. Just this once, can't you rely on me?" Hart locked his gaze on Kite's as he stared. Kite smiled. He could rely on his brother. A trustworthy and little kid may be just what he needed.

"I suppose I can Hart. Just please be careful."

"Me? Kite, it's your turn to be careful this time." Hart winked as Kite lifted him. They gave each other a look of confidence before taking off into the clouded sky, once again on the run from their unknown threat.


	3. Chapter 3: First set of Scars

Rain continued to pelt them as they ran under a tree. Kite had gotten tired of flying, so he and Hart decided to flee on foot. They'd gotten far in the air, so it didn't matter. Hart basically jumped under the tree and sat, while Kite continued to stand. He stared at the forest areas, smelling something.

It was not food, however. It was whatever was chasing them. Kite grew tense, so much to the point Hart could see it from where he sat. He stood and stared at his brother.

"It's them, isn't it?"

"Yes...it is.."

"Kite, run."

"What?"

"It's you they're after. Please, go. I'll hold them off."

Hart was so serious that it scared Kite. His blood-red eyes went wide as he stared.

"Hart, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Kite! You said you'd rely on me this time. That means you go-" Hart never finished his sentence. Mizael and Vector had caught up to them, with smirks on their faces. Kite hissed, but it was Hart that jumped in with his arms out in protection. "Leave my big brother alone!"

"No way." Mizael retorted, brushing back some of his hair. "We have specific orders from Durbe to obtain him."

"Move out of the way before we kill you." Vector sneered, holding up a knife. Hart glanced back at Kite, who had a terrified expression on his face; not for himself, but for Hart's safety.

"Hart you can't!"

"Run Kite!" Hart screamed it as he shoved his brother away from Vector, who had lunged at a speed so quickly it was barely seen. It hit Hart. He cried out in pain but knocked Vector down, glad that it had only pierced his shoulder. Kite stared in horror.

_That didn't just happen._ Kite thought. He continued to stare until Hart turned back to him. "What are you waiting for? Run! Save yourself! Don't worry about me, just go!" Kite didn't move.

"Do you really think he's gonna move, kid?" Vector spat, causing Hart to lunge at them. The two went rolling down one of the hills, Mizael right behind. Kite had stayed frozen until now. He began to run after them as well.

When Hart and Vector stopped rolling around with each other, Vector had begun to use his knife again. He slashed Hart's cheek, then flung him off with a slash to the shoulder. Hart didn't dare to give up.

"Bring it on!" Hart yelled. Vector snickered and ran up to Hart. What happened next shocked him.

Hart finally managed to fling both Barians into each other. He ran back to Kite, grabbed his wrist and began running. "Brother, let's get out of here!" And with that, they took off into the sky.

"Oh gross..." Mizael spit up some mud. Vector snarled and stared at where they had been standing. "He was right there. We'll have to be more surprising next time. Do you have anything electrified we can use here?" he asked, shaking himself off.

"Totally. Some restricter beams that do just that." Mizael watched as Vector smirked.

"Excellent. Bring them. I have a plan." Mizael nodded. "Will do."

Meanwhile, Hart continued running. He finally stopped when they came to a river that the stream connected to. The blue-haired boy sighed, his golden eyes staring at the ground in fear and exhaustion. "Kite...are you okay?" he asked, turning back to his brother. Kite nodded.

"Are you? That looked like it hurt."

"I'm fine Kite. And so are you. That's awesome." Hart turned fully around and hugged his older brother, not daring to let go. Kite smiled and hugged Hart back. They would have to stay here the night, as neither could walk another step. They lay in the dirt under the tree, which was not fully wet, and soon fell asleep under the now moon-lit area.

Sometime the next morning...

Hart's golden eyes fluttered open. He stood up, staring around at the scenery. Every little thing had water droplets that shimmered off the sun's rays. Kite was no where to be found.

This concerned Hart. His brother was in danger, and if he were gone from the area...he began to fear the worst. When a bush moved in the distance, Hart turned in alarm, hoping to find Kite. Turned out it was just a bunny, small and gray with wide brown eyes. Hart smiled at it.

"Where'd Kite go? He doesn't usually do things like this..." As Hart was about to move, he heard another bush waddle. He wanted to shake it off and go anyway, but something held him back. Rather, he turned around, and a smile crossed his face when he saw him standing there.

Kite was there, totally fine. He didn't seem dizzy or disoriented or anything. Hart ran up to Kite and jumped up and down in front of him.

"Where were you? You never do things like that!"

"Sorry Hart. I got hungry. Can I really help that?"

"I guess not...but can you _try _to tell me next time? I got so worried!"

"I'll try to remember." Kite gave a reassuring smile, causing Hart to giggle and continue to jump up and down. "Alright. Hey we should get moving. You never know when the Barians might show up."

So they continued to walk through the forest. Hart looked as though he'd just won a very difficult game of dodge rock. Bruises were lined up and down him, he had slash marks on his shoulders and a small one just under his eye. Kite could tell that one would probably become a scar. It was deep and had been seeping blood all night.

"Kite..." Hart began, staring up at his brother. Kite returned the gaze with a curious look.

"What?"

"I have to ask something...but you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ask away, Hart."

"Well...how long have you been a vampire? Because I know you haven't been one your whole life."

Kite took a while to place the words. Hart stared up at him with a gentle gaze that seemed to say, _Don't worry about it if you don't want to._ But he wanted his brother to know the answers to his questions. So he'd have to answer them.

"About two months Hart."

"Whoa, really? That's freaky..."

"You're telling me?"

"Yes I am."

They continued to walk. Hart soon could see windmills in the area. He recognized this place. It was the one he and Kite had fled from the goons of Heartland City to. Bad memories, but it was a good place...for now.

Hart began to climb the latter. He glanced down. Kite wasn't there. That puzzled him.

"What are you waiting for?" The question nearly made Hart scream. Kite was already up there? Oh that's right. He could fly. Duh. Hart shook his head and basically ran up, then just stared at the scenery with Kite.

"Well this brings back memories..." Hart trailed off. He continued to stare around at the forest and the windmills. Everything was the same from that day. Well, everything except it was daylight right now.

Kite didn't say a word on the subject as he stood next to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Reason for Wanting the Desire

The breeze whirled by the gently. Kite stared at the windmills, amazed they were still working. Hart sighed and looked down. He had so many questions he wanted to ask his brother, but it had become obvious Kite wasn't comfortable answering them. Desperate as he was, Hart wasn't going to push his brother into doing this.

"I don't think we're going to be safe up here for long." Hart whispered, turning and sitting under the platform. Kite watched his little brother's every move. He shook his head.

"Aw, c'mon. We'll be okay."

"Maybe...if the Barians weren't after you."

"It's not my fault!"

"I never said it was. But since they're after you, we aren't safe in the open. I really think we should go."

"But where?"

"Good question." Hart stared at the sky from where he sat. It was blue and empty, with the sun being its only inhabitant. Its rays of light shone down on the area boldly, painting elegant shadows on the ground and revealing shimmering dew points that could be seen from where the Tenjo brothers sat. They glistened gently as the wind blew. Hart simply continued to stare. Kite walked over and sat by him, but didn't make eye contact.

Silence. That was all that ever seemed to follow them for long periods of time nowadays.

"Kite..."

Kite looked down at Hart. His little brother's golden eyes were curious. "Why are the Barians after you?"

That was a question Kite had trouble answering himself. He honestly had no clue why they were suddenly after him.

"I'm not sure, Hart. Maybe I have something they want, and I don't even know it?"

"Oh..." Hart looked back at the ground. Perhaps Kite did have something the Barians wanted? But what would that be? Nothing he could think of, that was for sure. The blue-haired boy looked up at Kite once more. He still couldn't believe his older brother was a vampire, but he knew it was true.

The strangest thing, however, was that Hart was not afraid. He didn't want to hide from Kite now that he knew he was a vampire, nor did he want him dead. He still thought of him as just Kite, as if nothing had changed.

"Well maybe you did something to them and you can't remember." Hart whispered. Kite nodded. Anything was possible. He could have something, he could've done something.

Or maybe it was all for no reason. The Barians were like that. Sometimes they'd attack for no reason. But then why would they have _strict_ orders to capture him?

Kite's head was spinning. He was so confused. So was Hart, who had stood up. He began to climb down the ladder, Kite right behind. They slid down the edge of the tower, and when Hart's feet hit the grass, he motioned with his hand for Kite to follow.

"I'm gonna go. You're coming with me."

Without even giving him the chance to protest, Hart raced off into the forest, dragging Kite with him.

"Guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope. This is for your own good, you know."

"I know...but I wish we didn't have to be on the run constantly."

"Can't change the fact we're being targeted by Barians. Gotta stay sharp and be safe."

Kite nodded. Hart was right. If they weren't careful, the Barians would catch him and do god knows what. The blond and teal-haired growled at the thought.

He seriously didn't want to think about it as they ran.

Meanwhile...

The bushes waddled in the distance. Durbe looked up in curiosity. He wanted to know what was coming his way, to be prepared for a possible on coming battle. When it turned out to just be Vector and Mizael, he went wide-eyed. The two Barians were covered in dry mud, had a few cuts on them, and bruises were all over their arms and faces.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Durbe, upon seeing Mizael and Vector return, asked in a semi-concerned tone. Vector growled in response, taking his knife and attempting to clean it off. The blade was drenched in blood. Durbe stared in concern and shock, but shook it off, awaiting a proper response. It was Mizael who responded properly.

"Hart tossed us into the mud...and it hurt. The kid knows how to fight pretty well. Vector even had to bust out his knife to keep him back."

"I assume that's why you don't have Kite with you?"

"Yes sir... Hart ran off with his older brother before we could react to being thrown into one another."

"Fantastic..." Durbe sneered and held his left shoulder. Vector tilted his head in curiosity as he put his knife back. Mizael simply stared.

"Well I hope you find him soon. It's highly important you do." Durbe flinched and gritted his teeth.

"We know." Vector snarled it, something Durbe didn't appreciate much but took as an answer anyway. "It's because he bit you."

"Yes. Kite has powers he isn't even aware of. We need to capture him and take control of him. He'll be a very good Barian warrior when we've accomplished that."

"You've been ranting on about how good it will be when we finally accomplish this." Mizael retorted somewhat quickly, gaining attention from Durbe and Vector. "But how can you be sure we will accomplish it? Just because we have a new plan that involves electricity doesn't mean it will work any better than the last."

Vector growled at the thought. "That's right. The little twerp may turn around and shock us with our own weapons."

"I don't care what it takes you two. Just bring Kite here, and then we'll go back to Barian world and take control of him. Nothing will be able to stop us then!"


	5. Chapter 5: A New Ally is Met

Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter is too scrunched or too spaced out or anything, but my computer is acting screwy, and by the time I got this to upload, I'd had enough. Enjoy anyway, please!

Hart continued to pull Kite behind him. The younger had more stamina than Kite right now, which surprised him greatly. Kite had had to stop to catch his breath a few times, but as soon as he quit panting heavily, Hart was pulling him once again.

"Hart, can you please slow down?" Kite asked. Hart shook his head.

"No! We need to be somewhere safe!"

"Where are you thinking?"

"Our house in the woods. It's the only place I can think of!"

"I highly doubt we'll be safe there long."

"Kite, if we hide in an obvious place, they'll never find us. Don't you know that?"

Nothing more was said as Hart continued to tug his brother with him. Kite wanted to refuse, but Hart had a point. In an obvious place, you weren't found easily. If you actually tried to hide, it seemed, you'd be found. Hart leaped over a branch that had fallen on the ground. Kite nearly stumbled over it, but after having done that two or three times already, he decided to float behind his younger brother. The blue-haired boy glanced back but kept going.

Clouds began to cover the sun. Soon, the whole sky had turned to gray clouds, but they weren't rain clouds. Hart groaned, but he still continued to run. He wasn't about to give up on this.

"Kite! Do you think we're getting close?" Hart called. He glanced back at Kite for his answer, where he got a significant nod.

"I think we're almost there. If I remember, the house is right behind that tree."

"It is! It is! C'mon Kite! Let's go!" Hart wasted no time in yanking Kite down and running with him again, over the shrubs and under tree limbs that had fallen over time. Twice they'd jumped over a snake, but payed no mind to them because they were just harmless garden snakes. When Hart reached the door, he jumped up and down in happiness.

"We did it! We're safe!"

"For now."

"Quit talking like that. We're safe, brother."

"Hart, it may be safe now, but the Barians will find us. They always do. "

"They won't check here."

"I guarantee they will eventually." Hart sighed. Kite had won this argument. Well, at least they'd be safe longer. That was a start, right?

Right.

"Whatever. We're still safe." Hart opened the door of the house. Dust instantly flew in on them, causing them to cough upon contact with it. Kite sighed. It was obvious they needed to clean the place up before actually doing , Hart took a step in. He missed this place greatly, and it brought back what little memories he actually had. They were good memories. Nothing like what was being written in his mind right now.

"I guess we should probably get some sleep." Kite stepped in with his brother as he said this. Hart nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm tired." He began to trudge up to his room, Kite following right behind. Both of them were pretty tired, and wanted nothing more to do with the Barians as of now. Hart jumped into his bed, scattering dust and some of the blankets in different directions. Kite laughed. His little brother still did that after all this time. How adorable. The blue-haired boy sat up slowly, his golden eyes shimmering. He smiled.

"See you tomorrow, brother." Hart giggled and slumped under the blankets. Kite chuckled. It wasn't every day he got to see this anymore. "I guess so." He said, climbing into his own bed.

Later that night...

"Arrooooooooooooo!"

Another howl ripped through the area. Hart trembled. They'd been going on for hours now, and every hour the clock struck they seemed to get closer. He thought about getting in Kite's bed with him. It's what he'd do when he got scared. But something held him back from doing so. Probably the grip of fear.

"Arroooooooooooooooooooo!"

There it was again! What was making that noise? Hart wasn't sure. He was sure, however, he'd wake Kite up the very next time he heard it. This was too much for him.

"Arrrrroooooooooooo!"

"Kite!"

"Ah!" Kite jolted up, staring at his little brother through the moonlit room. He was shaking, something that puzzled the older.

"What is it, Hart?"

"There's something outside! Listen!"

For a while, nothing happened. Just as Kite was about to tell Hart it had all been his imagination, he heard it himself. Only this time, it was closer. Deathly closer.

"AROOOOOOOO!"

"What the hell is that?"

"You tell me brother!"

"I'm about to tell you!" Kite jumped out of the bed. Hart ran right behind him, trembling but trying to stay brave as they went outside. Both never thought they'd see what was in front of them.

"Dextra?" Kite called. The figure in the distance responded by gazing upon the two. It walked on its back legs, so they knew it was not a wolf. But then what was making those sounds?

The figure inched closer. Hart could've sworn he heard a low growl of amusement. But to his amazement, Kite had been correct! It was Dextra! Only, she didn't look like Dextra. In her hair were purple wolf ears, and she had a purple tail. Hart staggered backwards in alarm. Kite simply stared.

"I thought you two moved out of this cabin?" Dextra questioned, flicking her tail back and forth. Kite simply stared.

"We did...but what happened to you?"

"You seriously didn't know I'm a werewolf?"

"No..not at all. Since when?"

"Since forever."

"You don't look like one." Hart piped up, still hiding behind Kite. Dextra snickered. "That's because I'm only half werewolf. We half-breeds, as we're called, look more human than wolf."

"Ohh..."

Dextra turned to Kite with shock. He was a vampire! The fangs and the crimson eyes kinda gave it away. The lavender-haired woman shrugged. So Kite was a vampire. That just meant they both had something to share they didn't know of one another.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Chases

Mizael and Vector crept throughout the bushes, on their way to the cabin the Tenjo brothers had built. Durbe had said he'd seen them run off in that direction, and that was where he wanted them to check first. Clutched in the Barian's hands were the shock poles. Both stopped at the edge of one bush. Vector turned to Mizael and smirked.

"You know what the plan is, right?"

"Of course I do. Vector, I'm not a stupid."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure."

They inched forward, ready to kick the door down and take Kite by force. Vector's plan to take him with Mizael's electricity beams was a brilliant idea. As the two came to the porch, they crouched down in front of it.

"We'll wait here until someone is awake."

"Why? Won't that make us an easier target, Vector?"

"Mizael, we have to see if someone is here. Otherwise, it's just a waste of time."

"Good point." Mizael put his ear to the door, listening closely. He smirked when he heard footsteps. "They're totally here."

Vector smirked and snickered. "Excellent. We will take him soon."

Meanwhile...

Hart trudged down the stairs and onto the couch. Being the first awake had advantages, such as who got the TV for the day. He flicked on the TV, just letting whatever was on be on, thoughts swarming in his mind.

"So Dextra's a werewolf...who would've guessed?" Hart asked himself. He lay down on the couch in a lazy fashion, wondering when Kite would wake up. He hoped before Dextra.

Footsteps came down the stairs. Hart glanced up and was relieved it was Kite. The blond and teal-haired teen smiled at Hart and sat by him.

"What're you doing Hart?"

"Just watching TV."

"Well okay then." Kite's sky-blue eyes were glazed over with a gentle coat of red. Hart sighed and sat up, putting his head on Kite's shoulder. He was tired, that was for sure, and during the night he'd considered Kite's offer to leave. Hart had decided maybe they _should_ leave. After all, the Barians were fantastic at tracking. If they stayed here for too long, they'd be caught pretty easily.

Dextra came bounding down the steps shortly after. On all fours, too. She stood all the way up on her actual legs, walking over to the couch to meet Kite and Hart there. Her purple ears flicked and she wagged her tail gently, innocence in her amber eyes. Hart wasn't convinced. He hid behind Kite, shaking vigorously. Dextra tilted her head and shrugged.

"Kid's afraid of me. Oh well." She made herself comfortable on the couch, and, turning to Kite asked, "So, how the heck did you become a vampire?"

Kite sighed. He didn't want to answer this question, but with Hart _and_ Dextra giving him pleading eyes, he couldn't say no.

"I guess I should tell you guys. When we first came to Heartland City, I was always put through tests and stuff. My Photon Mode was always modified, said to be 'made better', but I'm pretty sure that was always a lie. It kept going on like this for well over three months. When they finally stopped doing stuff to me, I felt a change."

"What kind of change?" Hart asked, his eyes glued to his brother's.

"A change in what I wanted to eat. Instead of things I'd eat as a human, I had more of a craving for blood. That's when I discovered the fangs and the red eyes. I knew what I'd become that day, I knew what they'd made me. A monster. And sometime later that same day, I got my first victim. Don't remember who or how, but that sealed my fate to be a vampire for all eternity. If I hadn't gotten my first taste of blood, this would've warn off and nothing would be going on right now..." Kite trailed off, staring directly at the floor. Dextra and Hart stared in disbelief.

"So this all happened...because you accidentally sealed your own fate after all those tests and things?" Hart asked, mouth hanging open. Kite nodded. His eyes dulled all the way down to sky-blue. Dextra didn't take her gaze off him while he stood.

"A-Anyway, I'm going to go find something to eat. Dextra, will you watch Hart for me?"

"Yeah whatever. C'mon kid, let's go outside." Dextra grabbed Hart's hand and took him outside. He was trembling as he glanced back at Kite, who gave him a reassuring smile and took off. They were lucky they had gone out the back door.

Hart was now alone with Dextra. Instantly, he tried to scramble up a tree. Dextra grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt collar and held him in a strange fashion.

"W-What are you doing Dextra?" Hart felt his neck being forced to its right. Dextra leaned in a little closer, one hand on the boy's neck and the other around his waist to pin him to the ground. She smirked, showing her sharp teeth. Hart gulped and began to tremble as she leaned in very close. Too close for Hart.

"You know Hart, this is how I hold all my prey. I snap their necks, then rip into their flesh." Dextra snarled it in Hart's ear. He went wide-eyed and jolted up, right out of the half-breed werewolf's grip and into the forest yelling "Kite! Kite! KITE HELP ME SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"I was just messing around!" Dextra called, chasing after him on her normal two legs. Vector and Mizael followed upon hearing them yell.

_This shall not be a fail._ Vector thought as he and Mizael raced throughout the forest. The plan they had in mind could not possibly fail without a fight, and since they enjoyed a good fight, that was just fine with the two Barians.


	7. Chapter 7: Taken Away

Kite turned around upon hearing Hart's yelling. The younger clenched the older in a tight hug, and he was trembling while he did so. Dextra joined them soon, which is when Hart hid behind Kite with a yelp. Kite glanced back at both of them and growled.

"What the heck is going on here?" Kite demanded, staring directly at Hart for an answer.

"She was going to eat me!" Hart wailed, pointing to Dextra. Kite went wide-eyed, then narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Oh she was, was she?" He marched up to Dextra, snarling at her in a threatening tone. Dextra's ears flew back in fear and her tail went between her legs as she sat on the ground. Kite approached her. She began to back up in fear, her gaze transfixed on the vampire in front of her. Hart gasped when Kite tied her up. It wasn't like him to do that. So why was he?

"Kite, what are you doing?" Dextra struggled against the vines around her. Kite smirked and his eyes went blood-red. Hart yelped as his older brother bared his fangs and went towards her neck. Dextra yipped and shut her eyes, trying to back away. When she thought she'd feel pain, she felt nothing. Rather, she heard a scream of pain from Hart. When Dextra opened her eyes, they went wide.

Hart was standing in front of her, clutching his arm tightly. Kite had backed away in a fearful fashion as he stared at his little brother. The kid had jumped in the way of Kite's bite, which had hit him in the arm instead and taken off a strip of flesh. Hart panted heavily. Dextra's ears were still against her head as the blue-haired boy untied her and flopped on the ground.

"Geez that hurt..." Hart moaned it and took his hand from his arm. It was dowsed in blood. Kite's eyes dulled back down to a slight scarlet, and his fangs retreated slightly. He sighed and looked away in shame. "I'm sorry guys..."

"Kite don't worry about it."

The response came so quickly that Kite hardly caught it. He looked at Hart from where he stood, gazing at his brother's arm. That would become a scar for sure, just like the one under his eye. "What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"You can't control yourself sometimes. I forgive you. So what if you hurt me a bit? You didn't kill me, so it's fine." Hart, despite the pain in his arm, pulled Kite into the tightest and most affectionate hug he'd ever given anyone. Dextra smiled at the pair. She couldn't believe the amount of patients the kid had for his brother. Really, he had just had a whole line of flesh torn off!

And yet, he was 100% okay with it.

"Well that was adorable. Too bad we have to break it off!" Dextra, Hart and Kite whirled around in alarm. Vector and Mizael were there. In an instant they were on top of Hart, pinning him and threatening to shock him. Kite growled, and Dextra bent in a form of threat.

"Now Kite," Mizael began. "I'd love to let your little brother go, but first, you have to do us a favor."

"NO! Don't do it Kite!" Hart wailed.

"Quiet you." Vector put the pole right under Hart's chin, shocking him. The blue-haired boy cried out in pain and panted when it stopped. Kite scowled, but he didn't move. "What do you want me to do?" he questioned.

"Come back with us to Barian World. We'll let your brother go with no harm that way... well, no more than what's been done, anyway."

"That won't happen." Kite flashed away. Vector was about to warn Mizael of what was going to happen, but it was too late. Kite had already knocked the other blond down and had rushed up to Vector. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, he held him up high off the ground, a good five or six inches, and hissed at him. "Leave Hart alone." he growled, tossing Vector aside.

_This just got real!_ Mizael thought as he and Kite began to attack each other. Vector soon joined in, but neither stood a chance against Kite. He had incredible strength. Twice he'd thrown the Barians into each other, and he'd managed to knock Vector down long enough to become the alfa in the group.

At least, until Mizael was back up, pinning Hart and ready to shock him.

"Okay Kite. One more move and the kid's going down." The blonds stared at one another's eyes. Mizael smirked as he saw Kite weakening. He knew as long as he had a hold of Hart this plan would work, and Dextra was too afraid to do anything. That was good. She was very strong as well. But since she'd done nothing to Durbe, he had no use for her. Mizael was almost certain he would if she interfered, however.

"If I come with you...you'll leave Hart alone?"

"Of course. Barians keep their promises."

The whole area went silent as Kite responded. His response was like nothing any of them had ever expected.

"Alright. I'll go." Kite stood perfectly still as Vector approached him. Once again, he had the Barian by the shirt collar. "On one condition. Let Hart go. Now, so I can see you do it."

Vector snapped his fingers. Mizael dropped the rod and flung Hart towards Dextra. She caught him, and both stayed on the ground, staring at Kite.

"No Kite! Don't go!" Hart cried, ready to run up. Dextra grabbed him by the waist and held him back, even though he was lashing out pretty roughly.

"Hart...Dextra...I'm sorry, but I can't stay. You're in danger with me around. It's the only way." Kite turned away from them. Mizael and Vector smirked.

"Let's go then. Durbe will be pleased." Mizael grabbed Kite and flashed away with him. Vector shot a glare at Dextra and Hart before he did, as a warning to not attempt to free the Number Hunter.

They just stayed motionless and tried to process all that had just happened as the sun continued to set.


	8. Chapter 8: Attack Beginnings

Durbe looked up from where he sat in Barian World. Mizael and Vector had returned, and at long last brought Kite back with them. The blond and teal-haired Tenjo didn't struggle against the chains and ropes around him. This pleased Durbe, and it showed when he stood and proceeded to them. He switched over to his human form, just so he could smirk at his vampire captive.

"How does it feel to be the one in ropes Kite?" Durbe asked. Kite glared, but he said nothing. Mizael and Vector backed away and watched their leader in awe. Durbe inched closer, staring straight into Kite's eyes. The sky-blue was gently coated in a slight red, and they attempted to pierce through the gray ones in front of them. Kite knew it wouldn't work, but he had to try to be intimidating, at least.

"What do you want with me?" Kite hissed it, his fangs poking out slightly. He'd bite Durbe if he got too close.

"What do I want with you? Hah! You should know, Kite."

"I don't know. Would I ask if I did?"

"I suppose not. Then I guess I'll just have to remind you. Do you remember who your first victim was as a new vampire?"

"That memory is a complete blank to me."

"Well then perhaps this will jog it." Durbe gently pulled his shirt collar down, revealing two side-by-side bite marks. Kite went wide-eyed. The memories came flooding back instantly. Now he remembered! The Barian had been lurking in the forest, and Kite had just lunged at the first thing he saw! That thing had been Durbe.

But that still didn't explain why he wanted him here. Was it a revenge plan? Or was it something totally different? Kite couldn't be sure.

"That may explain some stuff, but it still says nothing about what you need me for."

"Don't you get it Kite? When you bit me, you may not have made me a vampire, but you did take some of my powers. You are a very powerful vampire indeed."

"Your powers?"

Vector and Mizael were silent. They knew Durbe had been bitten...but they had no idea some of his power had been transferred to Kite in the process! Now they were really glad they'd caught him. Durbe had been right. He'd make an excellent Barian Warrior.

"We have plans to turn you to one of our warriors." Durbe informed, sliding his shirt collar back up. "And we won't take no for an answer."

"Too bad. My answer is no."

"Well then, I guess you really don't care about Hart and Dextra, do you?"

Kite stiffened and stared at Durbe. What did he mean?

"What?"

"I can easily have Mizael and Vector go back and kill them if you don't say yes."

No one spoke, but Durbe smirked. Kite looked away in shame. Te Barians took this as a sign of saying yes and watched as Durbe took out a Barian's Force Card.

"Now..." Durbe looked Kite right in the eye. "...join us Kite. Become one with the Barians." Kite's sky-blue eyes gained a hint of Barian Power Pink as he forced himself out the his shackles. An aura came around him momentarily.

"Perfect! You're plan worked Durbe!" Vector cheered and smirked in his human form, as did Mizael.

"All we have to do is get back to Earth, where Kite can finally gain Barian the control we deserve. Won't you Kite?" Mizael asked, turning to Kite. Kite nodded and smirked.

"Yes. I shall destroy Earth for Barian." Kite turned to face the direction of Earth from Barian World. Another aura appeared around him, and his fangs sprouted all the way, along with his eyes seeping to blood-red. Durbe chuckled.

This would work like a charm.

Meanwhile...

Hart sobbed. Dextra just held him close, her ears flattened against her head in sadness and her tail between her legs. They were mortified that Kite had gone with the Barians just to keep them safe. Who knew what was happening to him?

"Why did it have to be like this?" Hart asked, staring into Dextra's amber eyes. She shook her head in disappointment and stared up at the sky.

"I don't know why Hart. It was a pretty dumb move on your brother's part."

"I know he was trying to protect us but..."

"But?"

"But why did he have to go with the Barians to do so?! He could've killed them to protect us! That would've worked too!"

Dextra sighed and stroked Hart's hair for a bit. Her ears had jolted back up when the word "kill" came out of Hart, but then the slumped in guilt. She could have killed them and then this would never have happened!

It was too late to do anything now, though. Kite was gone. Dextra and Hart were still stuck on Earth, and there was nothing that they could do about it. Hart looked down in anger. He wanted his brother back.

Suddenly, a bright, red light pierced through the area. Dextra shielded her eyes with her hands and shielded Hart's with her tail. When the light was gone she removed both, then gasped at what the two saw there.

Kite stood there, eyes glowing red and fangs out completely as he stared at the two. Hart smiled brightly, but when he turned and saw Dextra's face, he wasn't sure whether he should be joyful or completely terrified.

Dextra sent a low growl as a warning when Kite began to approach them. Hart was confused until his brother grabbed at him. The blue-haired boy screeched as Dextra shoved him back, taking what would've been a kill bite on Hart to her own neck.

Hart's eyes went wide as he watched Dextra fall to the ground, unconscious as Kite began to approach him again.


	9. Chapter 9: Mind Set in Motion

"Please don't do this brother!" Hart wailed, backing up until he hit a tree. Kite smirked upon seeing him cornered. He stepped closer as Hart attempted to scramble up the tree, with no luck. He'd been grabbed by the front of his shirt collar and hoisted into the air. Hart screamed and put his hands to his neck, trying to break free and squirming around greatly. Kite snickerd.

"I'd rather not. It's the perfect time to begin my attack on Earth for Barian. Dextra is already gone. And you're next, little Hart." Kite lifted Hart even higher and gently began caressing his neck. Probably trying to figure out the best place to land a kill bite. Hart whimpered and began to struggle again. His older brother opened his mouth in a half smile and hissed lightly.

"Kite please!" The blue-haired boy attempted to plea again, but he couldn't get through to his older brother. No matter what he did, Kite wouldn't snap out of it. He was blinded by the field of Barian Energy invading his mind. Hart had tears running down the sides of his face as he shook his head roughly, trying to at least make some of the pain he was going to receive stop going from his brain to his heart.

Suddenly, Kite stopped holding Hart so forcefully. He stared into his little brother's amber eyes. Something about them was...familiar to him. He just wasn't sure what. But as soon as he heard Hart whimpering again, the force on him had gone away momentarily and he lowered Hart to the ground. Hart looked up in curiosity. Kite's blood-red eyes were shaking violently as he stared at Hart.

"Uhh...uh..." Kite stuttered out, kneeling to Hart's level and patting him on the head before flying off. With the Barian Power threatening to overtake him again, he decided to not be around his little brother. He'd rather not be near Hart if it meant hurting him. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the tug on his mind, but it wouldn't take over his heart.

He just hoped that whatever he did to Hart would later be forgiven, because it wasn't him in control.

Hart just simply stared at the sky from the spot he'd been lowered to. Dextra moaned and sat up, her ears down against her head in pain. She stood and wobbly made her way to Hart, and, gripping him by the shoulders gently, decided to stare with him.

"Hey Dextra..." Hart looked up at his friend. The fur on her ears and tail glinted and sparkled in the moonlight that was shimmering down on them. Dextra flicked her ears up and met the blue-haired boy's gaze.

"What is it Hart?"

"Kite...the Barians got him!"

"I know..."

"But he didn't bite me. "

"What?"

"Kite put me down and flew off into the sky. I don't know why... I just know he did."

"Huh...weird."

"Yeah." Hart watched as Dextra stood all the way up, her tail swishing back and forth slowly. She stared up at the sky, sniffing at the air. When she was sure she'd gotten the whif she wanted, Dextra grabbed Hart and began running through the forest with him. No words needed to be said to know what she was doing.

Hart knew Dextra was on Kites trail, and both of them were determined to find him and free him from the Barian influence on him.

Meanwhile...

Kite crossed his arms as he faced Durbe. The Barian in front of him was very proud, even though he'd not killed anyone. All that was needed right now was a denonstration of his power, which had been recieved. Durbe didn't even mind the fact Kite had allowed Hart to get away and Dextra to live.

But only because he'd expected his new lackie's emotions to be unstable and pointed more on the past than te future...at least for now. Soon the power would completely overtake him, and nothing would be able to penetrate the force surrounding him.

"That was very good work Kite. A little shabby for a first time, but still good." Durbe watched as an amused smile crawled across Kite's face. His fangs poked out as he nodded and stared at the gray eyes in front of him.

"It was no trouble. Pretty simple to just demonstrate."

"I'm sure it was. Now, go rest. You'll need your strength for when we start the actual battle."

"Most likely." Kite flashed away. He lay down in a calm stature, feeling pretty good about what he'd done just minutes ago. Yet he couldnt help but feel a little...bad? Was that the word he was looking for?

It had to be. Something was chewing at his brain, at his heart. What was it, though? Could it have been what he'd done to Hart and Dextra? Kite was so confused.

"How come I feel so upset about this?" Kite rolled over, agony laced in his voice. "I am suppose to do things like this! It's in my nature...right? Yeah, that's right. I do enjoy things like this. Hurting humans is what I live for. Since I'm not human anymore, this is perfectly okay." Kite snickered and began to doze. He smirked as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Vector and Mizael were most impressed, nevertheless, with Kite's abilities and strength.

"That was insane." Vector mused. Durbe nodded.

"Yeah, it was." Mizael agreed. The three of them stared at where Kite once stood. Though they understood the whole procedure would take time before it was complete, they were sure it wouldn't possibly take that long. Kite was hardly able to control himself this time. Who knew what would come next?

Well whatever it was, Durbe hoped it would finally be the key to knocking Earth out of the universe. He turned and vanished, Mizael and Kite doing the same. The Barians had a big day coming.

The day they destroyed Earth was almost upon them.


	10. Chapter 10: Brotherly Brawl, Part 1

Kite rolled over and stared at absolutely nothing in particular. He shook his head quickly to wake himself up a bit more before standing up and looking around. At first, Kite couldn't remember where he was or what he was even doing. But soon, it all came flooding back to him. Hart, Dextra, the Barians...everything.

"Well, I suppose I should go with the others. They're probably waiting for me." Kite stretched and flashed away. When Durbe noticed the brief increase of light, he turned around. Though it was impossible to tell with him in his Barian Form, Durbe was smirking. Mizael and Vector appeared moments later. They, too, were smirking invisibly.

"That was a most impressive performance yesterday, Kite." Mizael mused, staring directly at the other blond in the room. Vector nodded in agreement. Kite shrugged.

"Simple demonstration." Kite turned away and stared at noting again. They didn't know it, but he would do that a lot more often because something was constantly gnawing at his heart. It distracted him.

Vector raised an eyebrow. "Kite? Yo, Kite? There a problem or something?" He snapped his fingers in the Tenjo's face.

"Huh?" He turned and stared into the violet abyss of eyes that were now in front of him. Vector waved his hand in Kite's face to make sure he was paying attention. He got his answer when he felt nails being dug into his wrist. Quick to withdrawal it, Vector asked his question again.

"I said, is there a problem or something?" Vector rubbed his wrist, blood drenching his hand as he did. God, their new lackie here was very strong. That was good...but only to a certain point.

"No...just thinking about something that isn't important." Kite lied. The same thing that was bugging him minutes ago was at it again, but now, it wasn't just toying with his heart, it was bending it into different shapes and forms. His soul was being torn in half at the exact same time.

Maybe his body was being forced to battle and his mind was only 1/8 the same, but what was left was being told that something was wrong. And he knew exactly what it was, too.

The fact he'd just about killed Dextra and had hurt Hart was too much to actually be fully controlled. His being sad was the only thing actually keeping a small part of Kite the same way it had been.

Mizael crossed his arms and glanced at Durbe. "When are we going to strike?! I'm getting really impatient here!" he wined. Durbe simply chuckled.

"Whenever Kite thinks we should. He'll be leading us in this, after all." Turning to Kite, Durbe awaited his answer.

Part of Kite was telling him that he shouldn't do this. But another part, the larger, possessed part, was telling him to strike and strike now. With a smirk, he allowed the answer to fly from his mouth. The only good part left in Kite wasn't even struggling as he spoke.

"Let's do it tonight. And we can start by targeting some if the strongest people to make sure they are out of the way when we really start."

"Fine by me." Was all Durbe said before flashing away to prepare for the night's later events.

Meanwhile...

Hart was still asleep when Dextra woke up. She decided that, even though they should be focussing a little more, it couldn't hurt to have a little fun, right?

Right. And fun was just what was needed to cheer Hart up. Dextra could tell the loss of his brother's good side was hard on the kid. The only thing she could do was try to cheer him up with some fun.

"Hey Hart..." Dextra gently swept her tail over Hart's face. He sniffled, but didn't wake up. After a few more tries, he sneezed and jolted up, staring at Dextra intently.

"What is it? I'm really tired." Hart rubbed his eye and put his knees to his chest. Dextra smirked.

"Well...I was just thinking that you're probably hungry."

"Uhhh...yeah, I guess I'm hungry. Why? Do you have something in mind we can eat?"

"If by that you mean I have an idea of what I can eat, then you're correct."

In a single motion, Dextra had Hart pinned to the ground. The blue-haired boy screamed, not only in shock but in fear as well.

"Dextra! What are you doing? Get off me!" Hart attempted to push Dextra off. His arm still hurt from having a strip of flesh ripped off it by Kite, which made it hard to do.

"Oh c'mon, kid. I'm just playing around! Just like last time." The purple ears flew down into a playful fashion as she began to tickle Hart with her tail.

For a while, nothing happened. But when Dextra's tail got down to his stomach, Hart burst out laughing. He gripped Dextra by the shoulders and chocked on his laughter. When she stopped, both of them toppled into the grass and chuckled.

"Okay, that was fun. You know how to have fun Dextra...I just wish that half the time, I actually understood your sense of humor." Hart looked over and smiled at his friend. Like the situation with Kite, he now no longer wished to flee from Dextra. He understood her a bit more, and it was enough to not be afraid of her. Just because she was a half-breed werewolf didn't mean a thing. She was still friendly, afterall, just in a different fashion then Hart was used to.

They stared at the sky. Thick, smoky-gray clouds were forming. Nothing unusual. Just a regular thunderstorm approaching.

BANG! Hart normally wouldn't have been freaked out by the clap of sudden thunder. But it wasn't the thunder that had scared the blue-haired boy and the purple-haired woman out of their wits in the moment.

No, it had been the lightning.

"Dextra, is lightning supposed to be red?"

"No. It isn't."

Joke this was not, for the lightning that flashed upon the morning sky was blood red. Hart and Dextra jumped up and screeched, backing into each other before hitting a tree and scurrying up it. Tears gushed from Hart's eyes as he saw the Barians appear.

That wasn't what set him into an upset quarrel with himself, though. The fact Kite was with them did. He bared his fangs and his eyes turned to blood-red as he stared around.

"Perfect!" Durbe exclaimed, looking around. Mizael and Vector were also looking around. Kite first blasted an energy shot at the tree Dextra and Hart were hiding in. The leaves seared off and fell to the ground in a pile of dark ash.

"Oh crap." Hart muttered.

"We're screwed." Dextra said. Kite smirked. He wasn't happy on the inside, though.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have our first targets." Kite mused. He raised his hand, powering another energy shot to fire at the two in the tree. Hart jumped in front of Dextra in attempt to protect her, while the Barians in the background turned to their human forms and smirked.

"Kite, don't do this." Hart said, tears in the corner of his eyes. Kite snickered and shook his head.

"Too late Hart." was all Kite said before prepairing to fire once again.

And all this time, inside Kite, his heart was being twisted more, while his soul was being ripped farther than he ever thought it could.


	11. Chapter 11: Brotherly Brawl, Part 2

"Don't do it Kite!" Hart nearly screamed it, but he was keeping his cool. Dextra couldn't believe the kid was attempting to protect her. That was a big risk he was taking for himself. But perhaps it was worth it? Seriously, they were up for anything to free Kite.

It didn't matter how hard they tried, though. Kite was taken.

"I told you, it's too late!" Kite fired his shot. Hart cried out in pain and stumbled from the tree. Dextra yelped in shock and attempted to catch him, but missed by a little bit. She watched as Hart fell to the ground, clutching his already bad arm. Kite smirked. "Perfect."

The next thing he knew, Hart was being lifted forcefully by the front of his shirt collar again. He looked into Kite's blood-red eyes, his golden ones shimmering with tears that streaked down his face as he gently grabbed his older brother's wrist. It didn't do much.

If anything, it tightened the grip slightly.

Hart wasn't about to give up, though. He weakly gripped the jacket sleeve around Kite's wrist and pulled on it. Kite loosened his grip slightly, but certainly wasn't about to let go.

"K-Kite! Don't do th-this!" Hart chocked out. He allowed the tears to fall as he felt himself being lifted higher. Kite was ready to end the kid.

Ready to end his own little brother's life.

"I am going to take you down. Then, I'll take the rest of the Earth down too." Kite tossed Hart forcefully to his right and shot another energy beam at him. The impact caused Hart to tumble onto the ground and choke up blood, but he didn't stay down. Rather, he stood back up, and held his limp arm as he did.

From where she sat, Dextra watched intently. She'd never come down from the tree branch she and Hart had hidden on. But she knew she needed to. In one swift leap, Dextra was down next to Hart, watching him intently. There was something going on in that brain of his.

She just wasn't sure what.

"Dextra...I have a plan. Just go with it." Hart whispered, barely in an audible tone. Though Dextra wasn't sure how shed pull this off, she was sure she could. Whatever it was, she knew she'd be able to pull it off.

Because really, she didn't have much of a choice anyway.

Kite darted straight up to where Hart stood, ready to attack. Dextra was about to jump in for him, but the blue-haired boy in front of her shoved her away gently and took another blow. With a thud, Hart landed on the ground, groaning in pain as he did so.

"This is gold in the form of fighting!" Mizael smirked again and threw his fist up. Vector nodded and watched with an interested face. "Yeah. Looks like Kite can't resist, even to help his little brother."

Durbe said absolutely nothing as the battle continued. Hart had stumbled back into battle, but in a swift, single motion was back on the ground. Dextra watched in horror. She didn't know what to think.

Another blast, and another time Hart hit the ground. His golden eyes were spinning wildly. Not quite part of his plan, but he could still pull it off. If Kite would just slash him or something, it would be convincing enough to put the final phase into action.

"This is too easy." Kite chuckled and walked up to where Hart lay. He lifted him by the scruff of his neck and once again thrust him into the air. Hart choked in a false, convincing motion to make it better to believe and struggled against Kite's grip. He squirmed free, gasping for air. As he stood, he was slashed.

Perfect. Now the final phase of Hart's plan could be fulfilled. Hart staggered backwards, onto the ground. He covered his chest and, in agony, toppled over in such a convincing motion that Dextra even bought it. Blood seeped through in between his fingers as he lay, sprawled in the grass that had been browned by the first few energy shots.

"Hart!" Dextra called out. She had figured out what this plan was of his, but she was sure it would not be completed.

"Unhh...ugh..." Hart moaned. He shut his eyes slowly, then stopped breathing all together.

No one spoke a word. Not even the Barians. Of course they'd expected Kite to get his first victim today. They just never thought it would be his own little brother.

This was too much. Kite froze. He stared at Hart. Did he really just do that? Yes, he did, and now that his soul had been ripped too far and his heart bent more times than he could count, the influence over him was gone. Almost as if it never existed.

"Hart...Hart no!" Kite ran right up to his little brother's body. He couldn't believe he'd just killed him! The blond and teal-haired Tenjo dropped to his knees next to the blue-haired one and gently placed his hands on his chest. The Barians watched as he closed his eyes. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he did.

"We're going to go." Durbe said, opening a portal. If Mizael hadn't pressured them into going earlier, they may have had a chance to succeed because Kite wouldn't have been able to see easily. They disappeared. Dextra began to cry, but she was acting flawlessly.

So that had been Hart's plan. To fake his own death in front of Kite. Clever, and Dextra had picked up just in time.

But Kite wasn't aware of this. He thought he'd really killed Hart. So there he sat, tears now streaming down his face as he held his little brother's limp and cold hand in his own.


	12. Chapter 12: Revieved and United

Dextra's ears were flattened against her head, and her tail was in between her legs. She was keeping in character perfectly as she sat on the ground, just watching Kite and Hart.

Kite wouldn't move from his spot. He just couldn't believe he'd killed Hart! His own little brother? That was too far. An influence that strong...it baffled him. Gently, Kite lifted Hart's body, simply staring at him.

"Kite...I...I'm so sorry about this." Dextra offered her most gentle and convincing apology. Kite sniffled and glanced up at her with a weak look that seemed to say, "thank you", without a word. The purple-haired half-breed werewolf crawled over and whimpered like a puppy, placing her hand gently on Harts's forehead.

"It's all my fault..." Kite whispered. Dextra flicked her ears upon hearing this.

"It is not."

"Yes it is. If I had been able to shun out that influence, then maybe, this wouldn't have happened..."

"But Kite, you couldn't control yourself. This isn't you fault. If anything, it was the Barian's fault."

That was beyond true. It was all because of the Barians that Kite attacked the ones closest to him. He could not help that they did this horrible thing to him, now could he?

No. They would've hurt Hart if he didn't. But now, it may not have mattered...

"Hey."

The word came quickly, and Kite hardly noticed it was Dextra who was speaking and not the voices of guilt inside his head. He looked up at her from where he sat. Dextra moved her hand from Hart's head and placed it gently on Kite's cheek.

"Listen to me Kite." Dextra began. She stared right into the blood-red eyes in front of her. "This is not your fault. It couldn't be helped. You need to try to move on. I know it's hard, but you need to try."

Thick silence passed as they stared at each other, red eyes staring into amber ones. Dextra placed her other hand over Kite's, intertwining their fingers together. The only thing that could be heard was the soft breeze and the rapid breathing from Kite.

"You...have really good advice Dextra." Kite whispered. Dextra smiled. Once more the two stared into each other's eyes.

And slowly, they leaned into a kiss.

Kite's lips felt warm to Dextra. Her ears were folded back in bliss and her tail dropped happily and lazily as she felt herself blush. Kite was just as embarrased as he began to enjoy slightly.

They pulled away, looking into one another's eyes again. Dextra smiled nervously. Kite did the same as he looked down at Hart. He may miss his little brother greatly...but at least he wasn't alone.

Not yet. Dextra was still around.

Suddenly, Kite felt something. He couldn't be sure what it had been, but was certain it was not Dextra, because she was standing. No way she could have! But if it wasn't Dextra..then what was it?

"What the..." Kite glanced down. He couldn't believe it. Hart twitched. A few times, to be exact. Gently, the golden eyes that belonged to the blue-haired boy opened and stared into the desired red ones they had been searching for. Kite could not believe his eyes.

Hart was alive!

"Kite...I can't believe you fell for the fake death trick." Hart chuckled and flung his arms around his brother. Kite was frozen for a moment before he reacted back. He'd actually fallen for that old gag? What a sucker!

But then again, if he hadn't, he might have actually killed Hart. The two pulled away and stood. Hart jumped up and have Dextra a high-five. Kite snickered.

Sometimes he was such an idiot.

Okay, I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. Leave a review and await the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Back to the Good Life

"You can't catch me!" Hart yelled as he dove into the grass. Dextra watched as Kite bounded after him, faster than she'd ever seen him go. He pounced upon his little brother and pinned him down with ease.

"I caught you."

"Oh big whoop."

"You never had a chance."

"Maybe if I'd gotten a head start, I might've."

"Is that a challenge, Hart?" Kite asked, staring right into Harts's golden eyes with his now sky-blue ones. Hart nodded.

"Yeah, it's a challenge."

"Alright then." Quick to get up, Kite watched as Hart began running. He was much faster than he used to be, that was for sure. The blue-haired boy was already half-way across the field!

But it didn't matter. Kite was only giving him a ten second start.

7.

Hart was past some of the trees.

8.

Now he was near the hill.

9.

Past and over the hill.

10.

The fangs sprouted shortly and the blood-red eyes returned as Kite gave chase. Hart glanced back only once as he picked up speed, running around to the creek and diving into the water to hide. Fish swam by as he let the current drag him away. When Kite got there, he chuckled.

"You only got away because of the head start." Kite mused, going into the creek and lifting Hart out of it. He giggled and threw his arms around his older brother.

"Whatever. It was fun." Hart just stared at Kite as he climbed out of the creek. Both of them returned to the hill, where Dextra was sitting. Her ears flattened against her head upon getting wet when Hart hugged her.

"Eww. Dry yourself off first you little dork." Dextra gently shoved Hart off, but ruffled his hair. Hart shrugged and lay in the grass as Kite joined them.

The wind breezed by gently. Flowers fell over a bit in it. Hart watched as a butterfly landed on one right next to him. Its nearly translucent wings were hot pink and sparkly, with turquoise outlines.

Slowly, Hart sat up. He put his finger to the flower petal and let the butterfly crawl onto it. The wings fluttered gently as it took off. Dextra smiled and watched as the small insect landed on her nose.

"Aww cute!" Hart giggled and watched as Dextra made direct eye contact with the bug. Its antenna flicked rapidly a few times before it flew to Kite's shoulder. He stared as it returned to Hart's finger.

"Well, I think maybe we shoulder it go on its way." Dextra suggested. Hart nodded and prompted the butterfly to fly. It took a second, but soon, it was back in the air, searching for more flowers. Kite smiled. His little brother was finally happy again.

Hart's gaze settled onto Kite. He scooted closer to his older brother, then basically jumped on him in an affectionate hug.

THUD! The Tenjo brothers landed on one another, Hart on top and Kite on the bottom. Dextra snickered, and soon broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Uhhh..." Kite moaned out in a confused tone. Hart giggled when he saw blush forming on his older brother's cheeks. The blue-haired hugged the blond and teal-haired and just stayed still afterwards.

"Hart, what are you doing?" Kite asked.

"I just want a hug, brother."

"Umm...okay..."

They stayed silent for about five minutes afterwards. Hart didn't move from his spot on Kite, either.

Finally, words were spoken.

"I know you feel bad about this Kite but...but I forgive you." Hart sat up and smiled. Kite smiled back and looked directly at his little brother. He was proud of him, protecting himself and his friends.

And on top of that, Hart had scars to prove it. One was right under his eye, which was luck. If it had been even a single centimeter higher, the blue-haired boy wouldn't have two eyes that still shimmered. The one on his arm was long and snake-like. Hart looked like he'd taken on a whole army of villains.

As soon as Dextra got a hold of herself, she simply chuckled and stared. Everyone was happy, no one was hurt, it was all perfect now. The only problem she could think of (If considered a problem at all.) was that Kite was still a vampire. There was no way to fix that, and it was possible that he'd attack Hart if he got too hungry. He'd already done it to Dextra. Anything was possible.

But then again, it seemed that he'd gotten under control. Dextra helped them to stand. Then she watched as Hart began running towards the cabin, Kite right behind. With an amused howl, she began chasing after them.

Later at night...

The only sources of light in the house were the moonlight that shone through the window and the TV. Hart was curled against Kite, Dextra was at their feet. Her tail was resting at her side, with her ears pressed against her head as she drifted into sleep. Hart cuddled closer to Kite and slowly began to do the same.

Kite looked down at Hart. He was fast asleep, as was Dextra. Kite smiled and gently pushed the sleeping duo aside and stood, then walked out the door. He shut it quietly, then went running off into the forest, looking for something to eat. As he took down a deer, a smirk crossed his face.

The Barians were gone, Kite was under control of himself enough to not hurt the ones he cared about most, and best of all, he was finally back with Hart.

Kite jumped back and landed gracefully on his feet. He stared up at the sky to see the stars and moon glinting in it. He smiled upon remembering how much Hart liked being in the dark with him to camp out. Kite sighed and began walking home.

Finally, everything was back to normal.

**END**


End file.
